Tom Waits Concerts 1980s
1980 February 17, 1980 New York City, NY (US Radio appearance. Waits acts as a DJ and conducts a phone-in on "WPIX FM") October 11, 1980 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Smothers Brothers TV Special". Broadcast October 28, 1980) Tom Waits Heartattack And Vine Tour (November 1980 - October 1981) *Tom Waits: vocals, piano, electric guitar *Teddy Edwards: tenor saxophone *Greg Cohen: upright bass *Ronnie Barron: organ November 8, 1980 Capitol Theatre, Passaic, NJ (supported by John Hall) November 9, 1980 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC (2 shows, with Greg Cohen only) November 11, 1980 Park West, Chicago, IL (Two songs "Heartattack And Vine" & "Jersey Girl" were broadcast on the pilot of NBC's "Roadshow" on November 29th) November 12, 1980 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI November 13 & 15, 1980 Stage West, West Hartford, CT (Cancelled) November 16, 1980 Orpheum Theater, Boston, MA (with Greg Cohen only) November 18, 1980 Palladium, New York City, NY (supported by John Hall) November 19, 1980 University of Toronto Convocation Hall, Toronto, ON (2 shows, supported by The Roches) November 20, 1980 University Of Waterloo Humanities Theatre, Waterloo, ON November 21, 1980 Auditorium Du Plateau, Montreal, QC (unverified) November 22, 1980 Whalley Concert Hall, New Haven, CT (2 shows) November 23, 1980 Academy Of Music, Philadelphia, PA (With Larry Taylor on bass) ? ?, 1980 Cleveland, OH 1981 March 16, 1981 Theatre Mogador, Paris, FRA March ?, 1981 Le Palace, Paris, FRA (recorded for T.F.1 television) March 20-22, 1981 Apollo Victoria Theatre, London, ENG March 25, 1981 Playhouse Theatre, Edinburgh, SCOT March 26-27, 1981 Apollo Theatre, Manchester, ENG March 28, 1981 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE March ?, 1981 Arenberg Schouwburg, Antwerp, BEL March/April ?, 1981 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED (With Teddy Edwards: tenor saxophone & Greg Cohen: upright bass) April ?, 1981 Copenhagen, DEN (unverified) July 3, 1981 Expo Theatre, Montreal, QC (Montreal Jazz Festival 1981, With Teddy Edwards: tenor saxophone & Greg Cohen: upright bass) August 24, 1981 L.A. Sports Arena, Los Angeles, CA (Guests with Bruce Springsteen & The E. Street Band on "Jersey Girl") August 29, 1981 The Old Waldorf, San Francisco, CA (with Peaches & Herb) September 10, 1981 Princess Theatre, Melbourne, AUS September 26, 1981 Town Hall, Auckland, NZ September 27, 1981 Town Hall, Christchurch, NZ September 28, 1981 Town Hall, Wellington, NZ September ?, 1981 AUSTRALIAN TV "Don Lane Show". Interviewed & performed "Mr. Siegal", with Teddy Edwards & Greg Cohen) October 2, 1981 School Of Music, Canberra, AUS October 3-4, 1981 Capitol Theatre, Sydney, AUS October 7, 1981 Festival Hall, Brisbane, AUS October 11, 1981 Festival Theatre, Adelaide, AUS October 13-14, 1981 Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne, AUS October 18, 1981 Concert Hall, Perth, AUS October 20, 1981 Dallas Brooks Hall, Melbourne, AUS October 21, 1981 Palais Theatre, Melbourne, AUS December 27, 1981 Cathay de Grande, Los Angeles, CA (Benefit for "Top Jimmy and his wife Luci" busted for possession of drugs in Oklahoma) 1982 Januar 5, 1982 French documentary for TF1 television (One From The Heart: Reportage, in the studio w. Greg Cohen). Directed by Jean-Claude Arie. Tom Waits One From The Heart Tour *Tom Waits: vocals, piano, electric guitar *Teddy Edwards: tenor saxophone *Jim Nichols: electric guitar *Greg Cohen: upright bass. May 5, 1982 Royal Oak Theatre, Detroit, MI May 6, 1982 Park West Theatre, Chicago, IL (2 shows) May 7, 1982 Madison, WI May 9, 1982 Tyrone Guthrie Theater, Minneapolis, MN (2 shows) May 10, 1982 Uptown Theatre, Kansas City, MO (2 shows) May 12-13, 1982 Rockefeller's, Houston, TX (2 shows) May 14, 1982 Opera House, Austin, TX May 16, 1982 Riverboat President, New Orleans, LA May 18, 1982 Boulder Theatre, Boulder, CO (2 shows) October 11, 1982 Los Angeles, CA (US TV "Smothers Brothers Special". Broadcast October 28, 1982) 1983 October 18, 1983 Newcastle, ENG (UK TV "Loose Talk". interview with Steve Taylor) October 18, 1983 Shooting for the promo video "In The Neighborhood", shot and directed by Haskell Wexler. Co-directed by Michael A. Russ. October 22, 1983 London, ENG (UK Radio "Saturday Night Live" performing "Franks Wild Years") December 21, 1983 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With David Letterman", interviewed & Performed "Frank's Wild Years" & "On the Nickel") 1984 1985 Tom Waits Rain Dogs Tour *Tom Waits: vocals, piano, electric guitar *Ralph Carney: saxophones, horns, baritone, alto, clarinet, violin, bass clarinet, banjo, harmonica *Marc Ribot: electric guitar, trumpet *Greg Cohen: upright bass *Michael Blair: percussion, bass marimba *Stephen Hodges: drums. October 12 & 14, 1985 Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT October 16, 1985 Newcastle, ENG (UK TV "The Tube") October 16-19 & 21-24, 1985 Dominion Theatre, London, ENG October 27, 1985 Konserthus, Gothenburg, SWE October 28, 1985 Konserthus, Oslo, NOR October 29, 1985 Konserthus, Stockholm, SWE October 30, 1985 Kulturbolaget, Malmö, SWE October 31, 1985 Falke Halle, Copenhagen, DEN November 2, 1985 Tempodrome, Berlin, GER (as part of the Jazzfest Berlin) November 3, 1985 Audimax, Hamburg, GER November 4, 1985 Concertgebouw, Amsterdam, NED November 5, 1985 De Vereeniging, Nijmegen, NED November 7, 1985 Buitensocieteit, Zwolle, NED November 8, 1985 De Doelen, Rotterdam, NED November 10, 1985 Muziekcentrum Vredenburg, Utrecht, NED November 11, 1985 Palais Des Beaux Arts, Brussels, BEL November 12, 1985 Volksbildungsheim, Frankfurt, GER November 13, 1985 Poirel, Nancy, FRA November 15-18, 1985 Casino de Paris, Paris, FRA (originally scheduled for Salle Gaveau) November 20-21, 1985 Beacon Theatre, New York City, NY November 23-24, 1985 Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (2 shows on the 23rd, the last With William Shimmel on accordion) 1986 Late 1985/Early 1986 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With David Letterman", with Bill Schimmel (accordion) and Michael Blair (percussion) June 10, 1986 St. Briar Street Theatre, Chicago, IL (Press preview for the play Frank's Wild Years (Starring Tom Waits with The Steppenwolf Theatre Company) June 17-21, 1986 St. Briar Street Theatre, Chicago, IL (World premiere and theatrical debut. Three month run as Frank in the play: Frank's Wild Years) October 4, 1986 Beverly Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (Guests with Elvis Costello performing "I Forgot More Than You'll Ever Know") November 22, 1986 Teatro Ariston, San Remo, ITY ("San Remo Festival, with Greg Cohen: upright bass) November ?, 1986 Hamburg, GER 1987 April/May 1987 Academy Of Music, Northhampton, MA Frank's Wild Years Tour (October 1987 - December 1987) *Tom Waits: vocals, piano, bullhorn *Marc Ribot: guitars, banjos, trumpet *Willie 'the squeeze' Schwarz: accordion, organ, keyboards *Ralph Carney: saxophones, clarinet, bass clarinet, marimba, violin, baritone horn, harmonica *Greg Cohen: upright/ electric bass, box electric (= basstarda) *Michael Blair: drums, percussion. August ?, 1987 Chi Chi Club, San Francisco, CA (Music video for "Blow, Wind Blow" shot, with Val Diamond. Directed by Chris Blum) August 24, 1987 Santa Monica, CA (US Radio "Morning Becomes Eclectic" performing "Tango 'Til They're Sore" & "I Wish I Was In New Orleans") September 30, 1987 Coconut Grove, Hollywood, CA (A Black and White Night, tribute to Roy Orbison, with Tom on guitar, keyboards & backing vocals) October 6-8, 1987 Massey Hall, Toronto, ON October 10-11, 1987 Outremount Theatre, Montreal, QC (2 shows on 11th) October 13-18, 1987 Eugene O'Neill Theatre, New York City, NY October 16, 1987 New York City, NY (US TV "Late Night With David Letterman" interview & performing "More Than Rain") October 20, 1987 Orpheum Theatre, Boston, MA October 21-22, 1987 Warner Theatre, Washington, DC October 24, 1987 Michigan State Theatre, Kalamazoo, MI October 26-27, 1987 Power Center, Ann Arbor, MI October 29, 1987 Hanna Theatre, Akron, OH October 30-31, 1987 Chicago Theatre, Chicago, IL November 1, 1987 Orpheum Theatre, Minneapolis, MN November 5-6, 1987 Warfield Theatre, San Francisco, CA November 7-9, 1987 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA November 13, 1987 Edinburgh Playhouse, Edinburgh, SCOT November 15-17, 1987 Olympia Theatre, Dublin, IRE November 19-22, 1987 Hammersmith Odeon, London, ENG November 25-27, 1987 Draken Theatre, Stockholm, SWE November 30-December 2, 1987 Olympia Theatre, Paris, FRA December 4-5, 1987 Audimax, Hamburg, GER December 7-8, 1987 Freie Volksbuhne, Berlin, GER 1988 October 9, 1988 Radio interview for "WNEW-FM Radio (Mixed Bag)". New York/ USA (Yesterday Is Here, Time) October 5, 1988 TV appearance (interview & Straight To The Top) for "Late Night With David Letterman, NBC". New York/ USA. With Greg Cohen and Ralph Carney December 31, 1988 Wiltern Theatre, Los Angeles, CA (New Year's Eve show With: Ralph Carney, Greg Cohen, John Lurie, Michael Blair, Mitchell Froom & Marc Ribot) 1989 February 3-March 26, 1989 Los Angeles Theater Center, Los Angeles, CA (Tom plays Curly in the play "Demon Wine" directed by Thomas Babe. Previews ran from February 3rd till the 9th, before the run started proper on the 10th. The run was extended for a week after the 19th)